1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to swimming pool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved swimming pool safety net apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect the lifting of a safety net from a first position to a second position to prevent inadvertent access to the swimming pool by individuals, and particularly children and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To prevent access to a swimming pool by children that are attracted to a swimming pool to minimize inadvertent drowning as is available with residential and commercial type pools, the instant invention provides for a net structure arranged to be positioned relative to an upper portion of the swimming pool preventing access to the lower depths of the swimming pool. Prior art safety nets apparatus is set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,905 to Niemirow wherein a swimming rescue net is arranged by use of an inflatable bladder to be lifted to a raised orientation within the swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,768 to Glenn sets forth a safety platform for swimming pools arranged for lifting by pneumatic pressure within the swimming pool.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,977 and 3,229,309 set forth further examples of swimming pool covers arranged for mounting relative to an associated swimming pool structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved swimming pool safety net apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.